Anarchy reigns
by DixieGrayson
Summary: I'm the biggest consulting criminal of the centuary, I hired a man to kill my own parents, i'm currently trying to kill my little brother...and i'm here to make your life a living hell. First fic :D T for blood, language and violence...i may just be paranoid.Evil OC. No pairings. Please don't be to harsh, suggestions on how to prove my writing is good, but please don't be mean.
1. Prologue- sorry forgot AN :D

Pathetic aren't they, Heroes. I mean they run around in lycra for fun. I'm staring at one right now infact, safely in my office on a computer screen, its touch screen but I'm afraid my claws would break it so I developed a remote, but that's not important. The hero I'm looking at in question is Robin, the 'boy wonder'. Such a carefree child isn't he? pffft as if, I know that boys inside out, only problem is he's the same way with me. Who am I? I'm the Moriaty to his Sherlock, the Red Mist to Kick-Ass, the dark to his light, the Darth Vader to his Luke Skywalker. However, I'm not his father, no I'm something much more sinister…I'm his big sister. But I'm much more than that, I'm a consulting criminal, I am the single most evil mind in the world, there's a wanted notice for me in every country, every state….every city. Even Gotham, but that was for hiring that Zucco idiot to kill my parents, he couldn't even do that right, I could have done it better and I was 10-year-old Angel Grayson. 5 years later, not much has changed. I want robin dead, he wants me good, he's still avenging our parents' death, I'm still paying off the guy who caused it. But one thing has changed, I am no longer little angel Grayson, I'm the cunning Anarchy, and I'm here to make your life a living hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the update to my only reviewer, hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN ANARCHY IF I OWEND YOUNG JUSTICE I WOULD BE STOWED AWAY WITH EVERY COPY**

**now…..on with the story**

Wayne Manor 11:30pm

Dick P.O.V

You would think that within five years of living at the manor things would change…..and you would be right. Pretty much everything changed, some for the better….some for the worse. I mean sure it's a big house, but it's not full of people, I feel alone, and I hate being alone because I know at any point she could be lurking there in the shadow. Maybe I'm being paranoid but well, I just can't forget. She's still out there, and since 5 years ago when I was taken in her attacks have got more….brutal, we're no longer siblings we're a hunter and its prey, we're a cat and a bird. I hear the thunder crash outside my window and I jump out my skin, I hate thunder. I leave my bedroom grabbing peanut my stuffed elephant ( My Mother gave it to me…I would never have survived this long without him) and go to Bruce's room. Although I would never say it to him in person…he's like a dad to me, but I'm no son to him and I know it.

As I creep along the old corridors I hear a smash, I jump and start to run, Bruce's room is on the other side of the house, but right now I don't care I keep running, not stopping to turn around… this is what It was like on the day.

_***Flash back* No-one P.O.V**_

_They're running, they can't stop, Angel may not care very much for her younger brother but he's the only sibling she's got, and she's going to save him. "Richard It's your fault for getting us in this mess you idiot so don't even cry" She pauses noticing he's gone, she turns back swiftly and sees little Richard struggling to keep up with her, his short little legs not managing. Angel sees the shadow coming towards them and pushes Richard into a pile of rubbish he smacks his head on the wall the last thing he hears is her screaming._

_***End flash back***_

I woke up in a hospital Two days later. Mother was stroking my head and sweetly smiling, that's when I saw her. She was laying in the bed next to me, her once robin egg blue eyes gone with green cat eyes left in place, and jet back cat ears protruding. And probably the most noticeable thing, a twisted smile on her lips and a wicked laughter erupting from them. I shudder at the memory, I see a cats shadow and run into Bruce's room slamming the door shit behind me. He will never know my past, he will never know that me and her are related.

And if you ever ask her how it happened she'll say she was like this since she was born, not a catwoman experiment gone wrong, but don't believe her. Don't trust your enemy

Angel P.O.V

I'm preparing his doom preparing his death, and don't ask why I'm like this. Don't ask robin either. he'll come up with some bull-shit story about catwoman. The truth is I was born like this. Don't trust him. don't trust your enemy.

**A/n: I'm sorry if any bits are weird my computer messed up if bits don't make sense, I also have no beta to help me **** so yeah but please review any way :D **

**DixieGrayson**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay guys its official I'm addicted to fanfiction, here's to my two reviewers I'm aiming for at least 10 lets do this thing! **

**Disclaimer: I only own anarchy….if I owned YJ there would be no time skip. **

Angel P.O.V

Death, to most people it's something to be scared of, but I have no fears. It brings most families together, but it broke mine up…and good job too. I know your wondering what I'm doing, why I'm bothering to talk, well the truth is I'm bored. I've set up a trap for those stupid Lycra obsessed heroes, and I'm waiting for them to fall into it. This job was purely for fun…and maybe to hurt Robin while I'm at it. The door just knocked. If this isn't important, whoever invaded my private space will be dead before they finish their sentence. "Enter", Ivy strolls in casually, she's vain always has been always will be, note to self, plan her demise. "Anarchy, your trap has failed you need a better plan, they aren't as stupid as you". I slink into the shadow closing my eyes…she cant see me now, she won't know what's hit her. "And if you want robin you need to get that little team of his". "And what do you propose I do Ivy?" Ha, I love how scared she looks, but she does have every reason to be. "I-I think you should...I-I think you should get a better plan". "Hmmmm, oh heres one". I open my eyes, glowing green in the shadow. I leap out from behind and stab her in the back slowly, letting her tortured scream echo, but she's not dead, no that would be to kind. "Talia!" I feel her walk in behind me "take her to the basement and don't take the knife out…but don't let her die either" "y-yes miss Anarchy" I watch as they leave, the blood oozing onto the floor. My red leather gloves completely clean, my purple suit spotless. I shouldn't get my hands dirty, I do enjoy it so. I don't see what the point in being a hero is it's no fun.

Robin P.O.V

20 minutes before

"ROBIN!" That would be kid flash as the bullet penetrates my uniform. I try to ignore the pain as I'm taken down by Poison Ivy. "Let anarchy reign" Ivy said with a determined look on her face. The rest was just a blur from my position on the floor, as my team took down the villains and rushed me back on to the bio-ship, all the time mulling over the words that Ivy said in my head. The next thing I know I'm in the med-lab at the mountain about to be operated on. I watch as my team leave. Their feet dragging along the floor,, my black gloves covered in cuts and blood., my red uniform tattered and torn. I shouldn't get my hands dirty. I don't enjoy it. I don't see what the point in being a villain is it's no fun.

The heart monitor goes dead

A/N: so there we have it, the next chapter should be up this weekend, once again thanks to my two reviewers, and please review other dudes :D

DixieGrayson


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm back, Thank you to my three new reviewers, and to CatLover2906, no I have not read them but I will make sure to, anyway lets get up to ten this time guys :D**

**Disclaimer: ...no no owney youngey justicey k? but I copyright anarchy she's in my comic 'blaze'**

Dick P.O.V

My crime fighting days are over. My life is over. The doctors saved me sure, but too much blood was lost I'm stuck in a wheelchair constantly being looked after for the rest of my life. I have to have wires over my face and breathing apparatus to keep me alive. Bruce says I won't be like this for long, but I know he's lying. On my visit to the Watchtower I heard Barry say to Clark that the doctor said I was like this for the rest of my life. I don't see why I don't just wheel off a bridge right now, oh right, because I have Bruce watching over me twenty-four-seven. I let a single tear fall from my eye, but he doesn't even notice. I don't talk to anyone anymore…there's no point in even trying.

Bruce P.O.V

I'm so worried. Watching Dick looking at the fish in the lake right now, it breaks my heart. He's like a son to me and to see him like this kills. He's like a different child, his usually happy, bubbly persona is gone, and a small, fragile, scared boy, who's given up on life is left in his place. He was on the road to recovery, and was getting better until that visit to the league, then he just lost everything, and I don't know why or how. He's not my son anymore…he's just a shell of a former life, but I love him still with all my heart. Here comes him and Alfred, I put on the biggest grin I can, it may not do any good, he wont smile back, but he may smile on the inside. I take his handles and push him up the hill. "Hey Dickie bird did you have a nice time seeing all those pretty fish?" he just nods. "Well come on then lets get you indoors we don't want you catching a cold" he nods again, I give the handles to Alfred and just walk off, he doesn't even look up. I won't talk to him anymore…there's no point in even trying.

Angel P.O.V

In a dark warehouse

I managed to get one of the justice babies…turned out I got a leaguer, blue arrow or something, you know what the name doesn't matter. What matters is that he's tied to a chair that has nails in the back, that are slowly piercing his skin. "how did you know where I lived you psycho bitch!" "Oh a feline friend did me a favour…well more like I threatened her until she did it" I laugh inside as I hear Cheshire step out from behind me "No, Jade no I trusted you I was going to propose to you!" "Roy I'm sorry but I'm already engaged I only went out with you so that she didn't kill my little sister, you must understand I-" "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT I TRUSTED YOU" I look behind me "and I trusted you to Cheshire, to hand over all information" "b-but Angel I did!" "Then how comes I didn't know his name?" I click my claws and she's taken into the shadow letting a blood curdling scream echo….I love that noise. I sit on the guys lap facing him he blushes looking up at me, let the game of cat and mouse commence. "What do you know about Richard Grayson?" he thought I was flirting? Well he wont for long, I push him back into the seat nails slowly piercing his flesh "I'll never talk!" "Really?" "Really" "well let me make it easier for you to hold your tongue then" I get up and hear him breathing a sigh of relief. I come back with red thread and slowly sew up his mouth, by the end he's stopped screaming, he's stopped struggling…he's passed out. I let my eerie cackle echo throughout the warehouse, according to my guards it sounds like robins…as if. "Come along boys" I walk out a guard ether side of me. "What if he talks to the bat boss?" "He won't" I reply "He won't talk anymore…there's no point in him trying".

**A/N: Wow got a bit thriller style didn't it jeez, then again I do write thriller stories in my free time so yeah. I know there's some mistakes but my computer wont let me back space rather annoyingly. Please REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here we go new chapter up already…love it. Is it weird to love an evil OC …if it is then call me weirdo. Btw, anyone know how to do break lines?**

**Do I still need a disclaimer… damn it…I don't own young justice Mr copyright, but Angels mine, take without permission and I will cover you in chocolate and set Wally on you…anyway I hate long A/Ns so on with the story.**

…**..**

Angel P.O.V

The warehouse

Today I called in the big guns, playtime was over and I needed attention. I planned to get this attention by throwing Ivy's dead body in the river, but the cops thought she committed suicide. They are Gotham cops, the definition of thick. So I had a useful body gone to waste, oh well I should be getting more soon.

I kidnapped flash boy and used him like Red-mist used kick-ass, I made him make a fake call to my brother, at first he refused but after some…persuasion I think he got my message, because he did it…with me standing over his shoulder, but he still did it.

…..

Dick P.O.V

Gotham Park

I've managed to give Alfred the slip. Let my day of freedom commence-why is my phone ringing? Who calls me? "Hello national cheese emporium" "Dick-"wait that's Wally, why does he sound in pain "Wally, what's wrong? "I fell down the stairs and I cant feel my legs-" "I'll go get help-" "No, I don't want to be crowded you've got to come just you please!" "Where are you? It's getting dark, I should go back to Alfred but Wally needs me, he's like a big brother to me, if anything happened I don't know what I would do. "Gotham memorial monument." "Okay hang in there Wally, I'm on my way" I hang up, I hear Alfred calling me, I wheel into the zeta. Ending up on the stairs leading down to the monument…but no ones there.

…..

Angel P.O.V

He's turned up…in a wheel chair with breathing shit, this should be easier than I thought. I creep up behind him in the shadows. "Wally?" he sounds frightened, good. I lean down and whisper to him "happy Birthday little Brother." I push him out his chair, he tumbles down the concrete stairs. I hear his head crack and I let out a cackle, oh how I love that sound, he's passed out. "Flash boy grab him" he does as he is told like a dog to its master. I like that. He drags my brother's body up the stairs carefully. "Give him his breathing apparatus back, I want him to be alive for this pain" he puts him in the chair. I step out the shadow in my Robin uniform hair tied up into a black wig and chest bound down, my eyes with contacts to make me look like I used to, a Grayson. I'm the spitting image "time for the boy wonder to miraculously be cured and have a growth spurt…it's not like the bat will even realise". He just recognises a Grayson. "Time to take these lycra wearing creeps down from the inside" I look back to West "take him to the warehouse with Harper and stay with them, or shall I tell your dad about you being the one who called child services" he runs off…I'll catch up with him later. I climb up onto the monument "Look out Gotham, Robins back, and he's out for blood".

….

A/N The next chapters good for all you star kid fans ;) If you like this story, how about putting a nice little note in that nice box that says review. Thanks peeps

DixieGrayson


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: okay I know I promised two chapters on Monday but life's hectic, anyway I know I owe you and I'm gonna be writing a lot, also please try my new story rebellion if you like young justice/les Mis.**

**I do this for fun and cause I love writing but if you want to review they make me smile :)**

**Bold= song**

'**Bold'= thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I only own Anarchy, not young justice or starkid just Anarchy**

…

No-One P.O.V

A dark figure strolls through the streets of Gotham. It passes under a dim light revealing the face of Gothams junior protector, Robin, the boy wonder. Only there's something different about him. Maybe it's the twisted smirk, the way he walks, or the glowing green eyes behind his domino mask…or maybe, just maybe, it would be the two guns in both of his gloved hands. This figure is not who he appears to be, or should that be not who she appears to be. She's had to kill her own men, but she doesn't care as she shoots which ever loathsome thug she sees, with what looks like a cigarette in her mouth.

**I love to kick it up a notch  
Cause I'm evil and bad to the bone.**

She spits her 'cigarette' out coughing. A thug looks at her strangely she glares at him.

**Yeah, I'm smoking pot!**

She raises the gun as he goes to run.

**Looks like Junior is all grown up  
**

She shoots him then walks off laughing.

**And I'm having a blast  
Blowing s**t up**

Batman drops down behind her shocked. "Robin what have have you done?" He says with a sense of fear in his voice. She replies with a cruel smirk "Well…"

**I've killed a million thugs  
It's a thrill and drug  
So, call me a terrible guy!**

A thug walks behind batman "and well…"

**I love to kick it up a notch  
And watch**

She raises the gun. Batman looks scared.

**All**

She places a hand on the trigger.

**Of**

Batman braces himself for the shot.

**You**

She fires hitting the thug straight through the skull.

**Die!**

She lets her cackle lose, this is when it comes in so handy to be exactley like robin. Batmans only thoughs as he shivers remembering the night his parents were shot and their muffled screams so similar to the thugs. **'This is not my son'.**

…**..**

**A/N: **** I'm not sure whether you guys will like it or not but heres hoping.**

**If you don't know the song here it is: **** watch?v=QVkHiv-dEek**

**DixieGrayson xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N just a quickey, so sorry it took me so long to update, I've kinda been pre occupied with my new story 'hear my plea' check it out guys :) **

**disclaimer: I don't own young justice D: **

* * *

RichardGrayson P.O.V

All I can hear is my breathing, it echoes through my breathing apparatus, slowly and steadily like a tribal drum calling me to the alter to be sacrificed. But I'm not scared of death. I've escaped it for so long I knew my time was coming soon. However, I hoped it wouldn't be her, I still love her. She's my big sister, she would catch me when I fell. But now she's the one who pushed me.

* * *

I feel a tear cascade down my cheek as a I am suddenly covered in light, I look at the now open door to see who my executor will be. However, the light blinds me. This is the end. The figure steps closer. I look into the emerald eyes of my sister. "This is the end little brother" her voice is like a knife, every word stabs my heart. She wheels me out the room and into a dark cellar. There's a pool of water, I stare into the liquid abyss. I stare into my future. A dark shadow emerges, but I don't see who it is. I watch Angels eyes fade into the darkness, along with her whisper "This is the end". I look down into the deep blue water and whisper to myself "hold your breath and count to 10". I am dropped.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry its sooooo short. Who is the mystery executer? if you think you know, leave the answer in a review, saying whether you want to know if your right or not. If so I will PM you whether you are correct or incorrect**

**TTFN**

**DixieGrayson**

**XX**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who left reviews, I'm glad you liked it. However, please go easy on the flames. I may not have talent, but I enjoy what I do, and I'm just sorry if you don't like the story. **

**To people who like it: I AM NOT DELETING THIS STORY. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own young Justice. But I do own Anarchy and I am proud to say so.**

* * *

Dick P.O.V

I can hear the blood pounding in my ears as a metal cover is placed over my watery grave. The world as I know it caves in around me, the darkness engulfs me. I can still see the eyes of my executor in my head. I n my mind I'm looking up to the eyes of my father. In his mind, he was looking down into the eyes of scum. But there always is a light at the end of the tunnel, or in my case a vent at the end of the giant fish tank… god when did I get so cocky. Oh, wait when I was 10 and met KF…figures. Actually now is not the time to think about it, now is the time to act. I use my arms to propel myself towards the exit.

* * *

Angel P.O.V

I'm back in my Robin disguise…bloody Lycra. I hate Lycra. Infact I don't just hate Lycra I loath it. I walk into where the bat is with my own bat following. That's right if you stick RoyHarper in Lycra he makes an amazing Batman. "Robin?!" "is dead" "but you're-"his big sister. Welcome to hell batsie. Hell or the next best thing".

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, please review, no flames please**

**DixieGrayson**


End file.
